Rock My World
by Jade Unicorn
Summary: Lizzie has a crush on someone she shouldn't and it leads her down a road she can't get off of.
1. Part One

Author: Jade Unicoron  
Title: Rock My World  
Rating: R for later chapters and the subjects at hand.  
E-mail: tenryu@excite.com  
Website: My website  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Disney.  
Summary: Lizzie has a crush on someone that she shouldn't.  
**Warning:** This story contains lesbian themes throughtout it. Later chapters will include other things that I'll warn about before you read it. Excuse me if there are some words missing. I've went over it so it should be perfect.

****

Part One

Lizzie sat down at the table by herself. She felt that she deserved some time alone before having to deal with her friends. Miranda and Gordo had a way of finding out every little detail of her life, which was getting to be annoying lately. Something was definitely bothering her, but it was nothing that she would be willing to discuss with her friends or family at the moment.

The waitress came walking towards the table. Lizzie felt her mood lighten up a little. "Hey Joan. Still surviving here?" She questioned with a smile.

"Barely, but I promise you that if Lindsey jumps down my throat one more time..." She left the sentence hanging there for emphasis. "So how's things with you?" She pretended to be cleaning the table so she wouldn't get in trouble.

Lizzie sighed. "You don't want to know."

"Sure I do." Lizzie looked up at the girl admiring her features. She had brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. Her eyes were bright blue and she was wearing, underneath the large blue apron, a long sleeve white shirt and a pair of loose fitting jeans.

Lizzie thought about it for a moment, "Well I've been attracted to someone that I don't think I should be."

"Uh huh, why shouldn't you be?"

Lizzie opened her mouth to speak when she caught sight of Miranda and Gordo. Quickly she closed her mouth and waved to her friends. Joan knew Lizzie well enough by now to know that when her friends were there, she wasn't going to revel any life changing news.

"So what can I get you all?" Joan asked the trio once they got their seats.

"Three smoothies." Lizzie gave a smile as Joan walked off.

Miranda was quiet for a moment. "Are you going to tell us what's going on with you yet?"

She shook her head, she couldn't handle this right now. If her friends knew what was really bothering her they might ditch her. And she couldn't handle losing her two best friends.

"I think that it would help if you did." Gordo added.

"Maybe, but I'm not ready."

Joan came back with the drinks and sat them down. She smiled at Lizzie before walking off. Kate and Claire had been in the room long before Lizzie had decided to show up. And just as Kate had made Lizzie work like a dog, she was making Joan do the same. She threw her glass of lemonade on the floor, pushing Joan over the line.

"Okay that's it." The girl said calmly. She threw a dish towel over at Kate. "**_You_** can clean that up."

"Uh, I don't work here, you do. That's your job, so get to it." Kate threw the towel back like it had a disease.

"I have been cleaning up after your sorry...self for the past week." She had to edit herself, this was a family place. "And frankly I'm tired of it."

"Joan!" Lindsey came running to her side. "Your job is not to make them clean up, you clean up. Now apologize and clean up this mess right now."  
"No!" She crossed her arms. "Monday she threw a plate of food on the floor that I slipped on and twisted my knee which is already messed up. Tuesday she kept 'accidentally' spilling her milkshake. Wednesday she and her minions decided to stick their gum in the bottom of all the glasses so I would have to scrape it out. And Thursday she had the audacity to tell me how to do my job. So if you want to fire me, then do it. But I'm the only person that keeps coming back for this god forsaken job because I need the money!" Joan threw down her towel and walked off leaving Lindsey there in shock.

"Look, stop harassing my workers." Lindsey said to the girls. "Or I'll have to ban you from the Digital Bean."

"Oh, go girl." Miranda said to herself about Joan biting into Lindsey. When Lizzie done that she got fired.

Joan came out from the back room where she left sporting a very distressed look.

"Joan, come here." Lizzie called out to her. The girl came walking towards the table. "Sit down, you deserve a break." Joan sat down to the right of Lizzie, looking at the other two people that she didn't know.

"Thanks. I swear I didn't mean to lose my temper like that but I get so tired of Kate thinking that she owns the world. Someone needs to take her off that high horse that she rides on and put her back down on the ground."

"I know how you feel." Miranda said.

"Joan, these are my friends Miranda and Gordo. Guys, this is Joan."

"So Lizzie, there's going to be this big party at my brother's house next Saturday and I was hoping that maybe you and your friends would like to come along." Joan laid her arms on the table looking to Lizzie for her answer.

"Wait a minute, don't you go to Jefferson?" Gordo questioned. Jefferson was the local high school. He knew that Joan looked older than them but he wasn't sure.

"Yeah. So what? You guys afraid of going to a high school party?" Her voice was a little taunting.

"I'll be there." Lizzie said with confidence.

"Great, we'll meet here and a friend will drive us to the party. Here's my number in case you need to call me." Joan scribbled down her number on a napkin and handed it to Lizzie. She then stood up. "Bye Lizzie."

"We are not going to go to a high school party." Miranda said. "You know that our parents aren't going to lets us go. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I'm going to a high school party. I've got homework that I have to do." Lizzie stood up and left her friends sitting there.

"There's something wrong with her that she's not telling us about." Miranda was worried about her friend.

"Yeah, and something's up with that Joan chick too." Gordo added, just as equally worried about Lizzie.

On her way home, Lizzie was thinking about Joan. This girl was nice to Lizzie when she didn't have to be. Joan went to high school and she didn't mind being seen with middle school kids. There was something about Joan that made Lizzie want to get to know her a little better. She had a great personality and was funny. Definitely the type of girl that you wanted to bring home to mother.

But that was Lizzie's problem, she wanted to bring Joan home. **_And keep her._** She thought to herself. That was the thing that Lizzie couldn't tell her friends, or family. She was developing a crush on the most unlikely suspect, Joan.

To Be Continued...

Feedback is welcome, and encouraged!

tenryu@excite.com


	2. Part Two

Author: Jade Unicorn tenryu@excite.com http://www.angelfire.com/weird2/tigerwolf  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just play with them. I promise to put them back when I'm done.  
**Warning:**LESBIAN THEMES!!! This is the last warning about them but they'll still be in the story. Forgive if words are missing out of sentences, just try to figure them out if you can.

****

Part Two

She made it home just in time to see it rain outside. Sitting on the edge of the window seal, Lizzie stuck her hand outside the open window to feel the rain. Her head was propped back against the side of the window as she thought about what to do.

Reaching over for the phone, Lizzie dialed the number Joan gave her. She waited, hearing it ring four times, then somebody picked up. "Hey, this is Joan."

"Hey Joan, its Lizzie."

Joan didn't like the sound of her voice. "Hey girl, what's up? Is something wrong?"

"I was hoping that we could talk. I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier because of Miranda and Gordo coming in."

"I'm free to listen, what's up?"

"Well like I said earlier, I have this crush on someone that I shouldn't."

"Right, I remember. Why can't you have a crush on this person?"

Lizzie's heart was pounding in her chest. "Because I'm afraid." Her voice dropped a little. "The person is someone that know one would understand why I like them."

"Okay you're playing the he/she game." Joan said.

"What does that mean?" Lizzie pushed herself off of the window ledge to walk around the room.

"That's the game people play when they have a crush on the same sex person. They always use sentences like 'I really like **_them_** and I'm sure if its okay that I'm allowed to like **_this person_**.' Never saying if its a male or female that they have a crush on. Am I right?"

She was stunned. "I knew that there was a reason you were in high school." She laughed. "Yeah, you're right. I've never had a crush on a female before and I don't know how to handle it."

"So who's the lucky girl?"

"Um...uh...well..." Suddenly she couldn't remember words, or English for that matter. "...y...you-you."

The line was quiet, nothing could be heard except for Joan's breathing. Lizzie worried that she had done the wrong thing by telling her. "Can't say that I saw that one coming."  
"Joan, just forget about it." Lizzie spat out quickly.  
"Why?"

"Because I messed up, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Listen Lizzie..."  
She didn't let Joan finish. "I know that you hate me now, I'm sorry. Let's forget about it and just be friends."

"Lizzie..."

"I'll talk to you later." Lizzie quickly hung up the phone in panic. She didn't know what else to do other than hang up because her fear got the best of her. That had never happened to her before. Everything of late had never happened to her before, this was all new.

The blonde curled up in her bed, wrapping her arms around her knees as she began to cry. She had totally messed up everything, her life, her friendship with Joan, everything. Now she wouldn't be able to go back to the Digital Bean. The rain crushed down on the roof. It seemed louder now than it did earlier. Maybe because she was paying more attention to it than she was earlier.

"Get a grip Lizzie." She said to herself.

"Lizzie! Dinner's ready!" Her mother called from downstairs.

Cleaning up herself, and reapplying her makeup, Lizzie readied herself to face her family. Under no circumstance whatsoever could they find out about this. And mom's had a way of finding things out. She came down the stairs with her normal walk, though her heart hurt every time she took a step. Her stomach was bunched up still from talking to Joan.

Lizzie was heading for the dinner table when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." She called out to her family. Opening the door, she found a very wet Joan standing there.

Joan was leaning up against the doorframe with a smile on her face. "I don't give up easily."

Lizzie laughed as she started to tear up again. "Come in, its raining outside." She pulled the girl inside. Joan was dripping all over the floor, but Lizzie didn't care.

"You hung up before I could say anything." She smiled. "The feelings are mutual. I never said anything because I didn't want to lose you. You're very important to me."  
"I am?" Lizzie asked coyly.

"Yes. How could you not be?" Joan took Lizzie's hands within hers. "It just shocked me that you felt the same way, that's why I could say anything. But now I can and I want to say, I really like you Lizzie."

"Lizzie? Dinner's ready." Her father came around the corner. "Oh sorry."

"I'll be there in a minute." She said in a tone that explained to him that this was private and he was invading. He left them standing there.

"I should go I guess. Will I see you tomorrow?" Joan's voice held some hope.

"Yes. I'll meet you at the Digital Bean." Lizzie smiled happily at the girl. Joan laid her hand on the doorknob, getting ready to leave, when Lizzie stopped her. She pulled Joan's face to meet hers. Tentatively their lips met together in a slow unison. It was just a small, chaste kiss, much like the one that Lizzie had shared with Ronny.

"Can't wait until then." Joan whispered into the blonde's ear, planting one more quick kiss to her cheek before leaving. Hearing the sound of the door click, Lizzie wanted to run and do jumps and cartwheels around the house. But she knew that she had to keep her cool because her parents didn't know.

"Lizzie, are you coming?" Her mother's voice floated into her mind.

"Huh? Uh, yeah I'm coming." Lizzie followed after her mother into the kitchen where questioning eyes looked at her.

"Who was that at the door?" Sam asked.

"Just a friend." She tried brushing off the question in hopes that they wouldn't keep on prying into her business.

"She walked all the way over here in the rain just to see you?" Jo sat the salad bowl down on the table.

Taking her seat, Lizzie grinned. "Yes she did."

****

Part Three

"I have some things that I have to do before I can go." Lizzie gave the excuse to her friends. They had asked her to go to the Digital Bean after school, as always. That was their hangout. It was their sanctuary when they needed to escape the horrors of middle school and their parents.

But not today, today was Lizzie's day. She was determined on figuring this situation out with Joan. Things needed to be said out loud and realizations needed to be made.

"Oh, well..." Miranda's voice was deflated. "...we'll meet you there then. How about around five?"

Lizzie nodded and left her friends standing there in the hallway. School was over with now and she had major plans that didn't involve standing around here.

"Something's still off about her." Gordo commented before getting a smack from Miranda.

It was crowded today, which she was thankful for. After already getting into one argument with Lindsey, Joan decided to take a break before she said the wrong things to Lindsey. Spotting Lizzie going through a magazine.

"Having fun?" Joan sat to the left of the blonde. She looked up with a smile.

"Not as much as you seem to be having."

Joan could feel herself losing control around Lizzie. She wanted to kiss those perfect lips, but she couldn't they were in public after all. Lizzie slid her hand from her own lap to sit on Joan's knee. It was a bold move that she knew would be accepted.

"I think we should figure this out." Lizzie said, scooting a little closer to Joan. "Are we dating?" Her mouth was mere centimeters from Joan's ear.

The girl shivered with delight as she felt the warm breath on her skin. "D-do you w-want to be my girlfriend?"

**__**

Cute, I made her stutter. Lizzie wanted to pursue it to see how much more she could do to the girl but decided that it was too mean, for now anyways. "Of course I do. Otherwise I wouldn't have let you kiss me last night." She backed away so that they could talk normally.

"That wasn't a kiss, that was a prelude to a kiss. I could show you what a real kiss if we weren't in public."

She was intrigued, now she wanted to know more. "And what would you do to me if we weren't in public?"

Joan looked at her and without missing a beat said, "Make you scream in ecstasy until your were hoarse."

Lizzie could feel the excitement that ran through her with that comment. "I'll hold you to that one day."

The hand that laid comfortable on her knee began to make small little circles on her thigh. Joan looked over at Lizzie who was pretending to read her magazine but she was really concentrating on touching Joan.

"What are you doing?" Joan questioned.

"Touching my girlfriend's leg. Is that a problem?"

"I don't have a problem with it, but Miranda and Gordo might." Joan nodded her head towards the coming twosome. Lizzie removed her hand from Joan's leg. She tried to smile happily at her friends but she was upset that her time with Joan was cut short.

"Hey guys." Joan said as they sat down.

Gordo and Miranda were still uncertain of this girl. They didn't know much about her. And Miranda wasn't sure that she wanted to spend the time to get know her. Lizzie watched as they studied Joan. She knew that they weren't very accepting of her still. But they were going to have to accept her because Lizzie wasn't giving her up yet.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go. Call me tonight?" Joan asked Lizzie. The blonde nodded with a smile. She got up and left the others to deal on their own.

"You two seem to be getting on friendly terms." Gordo commented. Lizzie nodded and went back to her magazine, actually reading it this time.

"Are you still going to the party?" Miranda had a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yes. Are you?"

"No I'm not. Neither is Gordo."

Lizzie shrugged, "Its your choice. I'll tell you all about it on Monday."

She rushed home to call Joan. All she wanted to do was hear her girlfriend's voice. 'Her girlfriend,' those were words that she never thought she would say. But it made her feel good to know that she did have a girlfriend. Lizzie was twirling her hair in her finger as she waited on Joan to pick up the phone.

"You've reached the second hottest chick in town. How can I help you?"

"Just the second, why not the first?" Lizzie chuckled into the phone.

"Because the hottest chick in town, and in the state, is of course Lizzie McGuire." Joan knew who it was.

"Really and what makes her so special?"

"She has the second hottest chick in town as her girlfriend. And she has a really great ass."

Lizzie laughed when heard the last part. She scoffed. "Please."

"Its the truth, you should see it for yourself."

"Whatever. You made a quick exit after Miranda and Gordo showed up."

"Yeah, I have this feeling that they don't like me."

Lizzie sat down on her bed. She pulled one foot under her butt while her other leg hung off the bed. "I was thinking about telling them about us."

Joan was quiet for a moment. "Are you sure? This can be a difficult thing to do."

"I'm sure. I want them to be happy for us. And I don't like lying to them. But if I tell them then I want to tell my parents."  
"Now I know that that is a bad idea." Joan didn't hesitate on her comment. "Your parents are going to freak when you tell them that you're dating a girl. And I would be banned from the McGuire house for good. I think that you should think about this for a while before telling them."

"Why don't you come over and spend the night with me tomorrow?" She asked coyly.

"We'll see. I'll talk to you tomorrow at the Digital Bean."

"Okay, good night."

"Good night and sweet dreams to you lovely."

Lizzie hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She threw herself back onto the bed feeling happier than she ever had been in months. But her happiness was cut short when her bedroom door opened. Miranda was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"We need to talk." Miranda came in and shut the door.

"About what?" Lizzie was slightly irritated that her love fantasy got interrupted.

"Joan. I overheard Kate and Claire talking at the Digital Bean about her." Lizzie could feel her muscles tense up. Somebody was talking bad about her girlfriend? "They said that she's a lesbian." Miranda spoke the last part lower incase someone could hear her.

"I know and there is something that I have to tell you about her." Lizzie took in a deep breath. "Joan and I are...well...she's my girlfriend."

Miranda sat there in shock. She kept going over the words in her head to make sure that she had heard it right. Her words got stuck in her throat as she tried ask questions. This wasn't what she wanted to hear right now. But that explained why Lizzie and Joan acted different around each other.

"Miranda say something, please?" Lizzie worried that she might have lost her friend.

"When did this happen?" Anger was in her voice for sure.

"Yesterday and today."

Miranda stood up, her mind was racing. She looked confused before deciding what to do. "I've got to go."

"Miranda wait. Please talk to me." Lizzie asked of her.

"There's nothing left to say. I need time to think about this." She took off running down the stairs.

"This sucks." Lizzie said to herself.

"Lizzie?" Her mother came to her door. "Is everything okay? I just saw Miranda running out the door."

"She had an emergency at home. Um, can a friend of mine spend the night tomorrow?" She didn't want to tell her mother just yet about Joan cause that could ruin her chances of having the girl over.

"Sure as long Miranda's parents say that she can."

"No Mom, not Miranda." Lizzie laughed.

"Oh really? Well who is it?" She didn't know Lizzie had another friends other than Miranda and Gordo.

"Joan Geller. She's really nice, you'll like her."


	3. Part Three

Author: Jade Unicorn  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, except for Joan.  
**Warning:** Nothing really bad, but it does insinuate that something happens. And excuse me if some words are missing, I have a habit of acciedentally leaving out words. But I've went over them so it shoudldn't be missing anything, stil...

****

Part Four

Lizzie was nearly shaking as she reached for the door. Joan was standing behind her trying not to laugh.

"Having second thoughts?" Joan said into her ear.

"Just a little nervous." She opened the door and lead Joan in.

"Of spending time alone with me?" She questioned.

"Yeah, a little."

Joan grinned at her. "Don't be, I'm not going to overstep my boundaries."

"You must be Joan." Sam came to meet this girl.

"Yes I must be." She shook hands with Lizzie's father.

"Let's go put your things in my room." Lizzie took her girlfriend up the stairs. She was nervous about finally being able to spend time alone with Joan. She didn't know what Joan might be expecting from her tonight.

"Have you ever considered taking some muscle relaxants? It might calm you down some."

Lizzie turned to look at Joan. Yeah she was nervous but she didn't think that Joan could see it. She let her eyes fall to the floor. Joan stood there waiting for Lizzie to gather up her emotions and thoughts.

"What's going to happen with us?" Lizzie kept her eyes on the floor as her voice shook a little.

"Tonight? Nothing that you don't what to. I promise, I respect you too much to cross any lines." Joan took Lizzie hands into her own. She hooked her finger underneath Lizzie's chin. Bringing the girl's eyes to meet hers, she whispered. "I think you know what you want to do in your heart. Do you want me to leave?"

"No." Lizzie grinned and opened her bedroom door. She showed Joan where to sit her things. Without hesitation, Lizzie shut the door to give them privacy. In her heart she knew what to do like Joan said.

"So what have you told your parents about me?" Joan questioned as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Lizzie took a seat next to her. "Not much really."

"Not much? You couldn't have told them that I'm the second hottest chick in the world?" Lizzie grinned shyly. "Loosen up a little Lizzie. Normally you're joking back but you seem a bit scared."

"This is the first time that I've ever had someone that I like spend the night with me. And the first time that I've ever dated a girl. Its all kind of new to me."

"And what, you think that I'm the expert?"

"Maybe, how many girls have you dated?"

"Some where in the park of twenty." Joan estimated.

"See? You do have more experience than me. And you know how everything should go."

"Dating a member of the same sex is no different than dating a member of the opposite sex. All that's different is the equipment, not how you use it."

Lizzie laughed and relaxed greatly. Things were becoming comfortable between them and Lizzie liked that. She laid back on her bed, stretching out her legs. Her shirt raised up a bit, exposing her stomach. Joan watched her being lazy, enjoying every minute of looking at the blonde. It was like that for a while, both girls just staring at each other. Joan reached over to let her hand graze up and down Lizzie's left arm that laid contentedly on her stomach. The blonde girl bit the bottom of her lip as she took pleasure in the sensations that was coming from the simple touch.

Joan leaned over until she was hovering over Lizzie's mouth. She could feel Joan's breath lightly touch her and suddenly it wasn't enough. She closed the gap between them to taste Joan's lips. It was like electricity was coming from both of them. Lizzie felt the tip of Joan's tongue touch her bottom lip. Willing she opened her mouth to accept the invite.

Oxygen was becoming a must for them so they reluctantly pulled apart. Lizzie let her hand reach up and softly touched Joan's cheek. "More experience comes in handy sometimes." Joan whispered.

Lizzie smacked her on the arm. They both raised up to sit again. "That was definitely nice." Lizzie commented. As she leaned in to get another taste, the bedroom doorknob started to move.

"Lizzie? Why is the door locked?" Her mother's voice came from the other side.

She jumped up to open the door. "Why was the door locked?" Her mother asked again.

Joan spoke for her girlfriend. "Because we were talking and Lizzie didn't want Matt coming in here to bother us."

Her mother looked strangely for a moment before accepting the lie. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Can't wait. Lizzie says that you're an awesome cook." Joan sat there, not showing that she was lying. In truth, Lizzie had never said much about her family. Jo nodded and left them alone again.

The whole time Lizzie had been holding her breath hoping that her mother would accept the lies that Joan was feeding her. She was relieved to find that it worked. Though she wasn't happy about lying to her mother. But it's not like she could let her mother catch her making out with another girl.

"You're good." Lizzie said as she shut the door.

"That's why you're dating me. Who would want somebody who does sloppy work? My work has been perfected for years." She pretended to polish her nails on her chest.

Dinner was nerve racking for Lizzie but easy come easy go for Joan. Lizzie was afraid that her parents would ask the wrong question and upset her girlfriend. But the toughest question was when her father asked Joan if she had a boyfriend. Joan, as always, answered without skipping a beat.

"No sir I don't. I did have a boyfriend but we broke up and now we're just good friends."

After dinner, Lizzie guided Joan back up to her room. She excused herself from the room so that both girls could get changed into their sleeping wear. Lizzie knocked on the door to make her entrance known. Much to her disappointment, Joan was already dressed and sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"I'll sleep on the floor tonight." Joan offered as Lizzie laid her old pair of clothes into her laundry basket.

"No, you're the guest, you can take the bed and I'll take the floor." She said with her back turned to her girlfriend. Secretly she wanted to say, 'We can just share the bed.' But she wasn't sure how Joan would react to that. **_She'd probably say yes. After that exploding kiss earlier, I don't know that I could keep my hands off of her if we shared the bed._** Lizzie thought to herself.

"You're zoning out on me." Joan's voice broke into her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" She turned around to find that Joan was just mere inches away from her. Both girls quickly looked away, slightly embarrassed of the situation they ended up in.

"I said that we should flip a coin. Heads you get the bed, tails I get it." Joan backed away to the bed again.

Searching for a coin, Lizzie felt Joan's eyes on her and the thought made chills of delight run down her spine. Finally she found one. "Okay, let it land on the floor. Heads I get the bed." Lizzie flipped the coin and watched it rise up into the air and fall to the floor. But it fell sideways, not giving a clear answer. Before it could fall to one side or the other, it started rolling across the floor until it fell down a heater vent.

"Guess that settles it then, we both get the bed. Is that okay with you?" Lizzie asked hopefully.

Joan shrugged. "Sure. I'm okay with it if you are."

They climbed into the bed in silence. When the lights went out, Joan was almost thankful for the darkness. She stared at the ceiling while trying to listen to the breathing of her girlfriend. It was killing her that she was lying next to a beautiful girl but couldn't touch. Lizzie was under the same dilemma.

"You don't snore do you?" Joan's voice broke the silence in a serious tone.

Lizzie started laughing uncontrollably. "No I don't." She finally said after she caught her breath.

"Good because then I would have to kick you out of the bed."

"Kick me out of my own bed?" Lizzie turned on her side to see the outlined figured beside of her. "If anybody would be kicked out of the bed it would be you."

Joan continued to lie on her back. "See now I'm hurt that you would just throw me out of the bed." She faked a sniffle.

"Oh, poor baby." She reached out into the darkness to grab Joan's hand that was lying on top of the sheets. They interlaced their fingers. Joan brought their clasped hands up to her mouth and kissed Lizzie's knuckles lightly.

"You know, you really are beautiful." Joan whispered into the room. "And I know that you're friends don't like me. But if it ever comes down to it, and I hope that it doesn't, where you feel like you have to choose between a relationship and your friends, please choose your friends."

"Joan..."

"No seriously. Every time I end up dating a girl whose straight, the friends always try to make her choose and she always goes for the relationship and looses her friends. I respect you Lizzie, more than any body I've ever met before in my life."

Lizzie felt her heart beating in her chest as Joan continued. "And it would hurt me deeply to know that you would hurt your friends over a relationship."

When Joan was finished Lizzie was speechless. She didn't know what to say about the whole situation. But she felt a tear escape her eye. Even through the darkness, Joan caught sight of the tear reflecting the moonlight. Loosing her grip on Lizzie's hand, she reached up and stroked away the tear. She replaced her hand with her lips.

After kissing away the tear, she moved her lips to taste Lizzie's. Everything was done in silence between them as the kiss more intense. When tongues came into play, Lizzie thought that she was going to explode from pleasure.

"Why haven't we been doing that all night?" Lizzie asked when the kiss end.

Joan's hand moved from its resting place on Lizzie's face and traveled lightly down her arm and to her side. She let her hand rest on Lizzie's hip, making circular motions with her fingertips into the blonde's back. "I don't know. But the night isn't over yet." Her sultry grin could be seen.

Sometime during the course of the night, Lizzie woke up. She tense at first because she wasn't use to having someone in her bed. But after her senses reminded her that it was Joan, she relaxed and snuggled closer. A sense of excitement ran through her body when she felt her bare skin touch Joan's. Joan snuggled closer to Lizzie, keeping them both in a tight, warm embrace.

To Be Continued...

Feed me with some feedback!

tenryu@excite.com


End file.
